snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Fischer
Alice Nicolette Fischer was born on 21st August, 2065 in Windermere, Cumbria to Celia Fischer née Clark. She graduated from Hogwarts in 2083, where she served as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain for four years, as well as the school's resident biter. Formerly a Wizarding University student at the Edinburgh campus, she has an undergraduate degree in Astronomy and Experimental Magic (earned in June 2086), a graduate degree in Astrophysics and Mechanical Charms (earned in June 2087), and a doctorate degree in Astrophysical Magic (earned in June 2090). She is currently one of the lead chasers for the Montrose Magpies and an Astronomer at the Royal Observatory, Edinburgh. Personality Alice possesses an adventuresome spirit and an action-oriented mind, which causes her to be adaptable and spontaneous, but impatient as well. A blunt, straight-forward risk taker, she is willing to plunge right into things and get her hands dirty. However, her desire for constant action makes her prone to becoming bored rather quickly. She is fiercely independent and often fails to adhere to rules and regulations, as they prohibit her ability to do what she wants. Despite this, she will doggedly stick to her principles. Although restrictions may be of little value to Alice, her own integrity mandates that she won't do something which violates her personal laws under any circumstances. The Gryffindor also has an uncanny ability to perceive people's attitudes and motivations. Little cues, such as facial expressions and stance, rarely go unnoticed by her. She is typically a couple of steps ahead of the person she's interacting with, using this ability to get what she wants out of a situation. Alice doesn't pay attention to her own feelings, even distrusting and ignoring them at certain times, as she has difficulty distinguishing between emotional reactions and value judgments. This makes it hard for her to tell how she is affecting people and seemingly appears to be a disregard for the feelings of others (which, more often than not, it is). Achievements Academic Achievements - Gryffindor Top Point Earner 2079-2080, 2080-2081, 2081-2082, 2082-2083 - Aspiring Astronomers Association 2079-2080, 2080-2081, 2081-2082, 2082-2083 - Hogwarts Runemaster 2079-2080 - EBWEQBSC Representative for Astronomy 2081-2082 - Top Schoolwide Point Earner 2082-2083 Quidditch Achievements - Gryffindor Captain 2079-2083 - Match Commentator 2080-2081 - Hogwarts 4th Place Chaser 2079-2080 - Top Schoolwide Chaser 2082-2083 Extra-Curricular Achievements - Daily Prophet Internship - Junior Quidditch Correspondent - Summer 2081 - Quality Quidditch Supplies Intern - Summer 2082 - Apparition License - December 2082 - International Apparition License - October 2083 History Early Life This is where stuff goes about the terror that was baby Alice. Pre-Hogwarts Stuff goes here. Hogwarts First Year (2076-2077) Most would think their Hogwarts journey began once they stepped onto the Express, but Alice made her first friend since Hassan Botros long before that. Due to an accidental fall into Diagon Alley's renowned fountain during the summer carnival, she became acquainted with Emma Malfoy, her savior, prior to her departure for school. The fifth year soon introduced her to her best friend and Slytherin Prefect, Selena Zabini-Riddle. She and Alice didn't get along as well as could be, but it was good to know people in power, so the soon-to-be first year put up with her. The three girls finished off the day by riding dragons on the carnival's merry-go-round and shopping at Sugarplums'. As the eleven year old had only one friend before meeting them, it was a breakout moment for her, marking the start of what she later decided was a new chapter of her life. Her ride on the train and the boat ride into the castle proved to be uneventful, as she spent the whole time attached to Hassan, reluctant to make new friends. Unfortunately, she was separated from the boy when it was time to be sorted. Alice expected to be sorted immediately when called up, but the Hat had other plans. There was difficulty in deciding whether to put her in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and the famished child was forced to wait a whopping five minutes and 43 seconds for its decision. She was ultimately placed in Gryffindor, her grandfather's house. First year morphed into quite the adventure for Alice upon meeting someone who would become one of the most influential people in her life, Selina Skylar. The newly captained fourth year convinced Alice to try out for the house Quidditch team, which she made as a reserve beater. Selina managed to secure her one of the bats from the equipment shed, which the younger girl named after her captain. Surprisingly, the bat was never returned. She was only able to play on the team during Gryffindor's first match of the season against Hufflepuff in Selina's stead, and no bludger hits were achieved. Still, it was the first step to achieving her goal of playing on a professional Quidditch team with Hassan— a dream they’d shared since their youth.Still, it was the first step to achieving her goal of playing on a professional Quidditch team with Hassan— a dream they’d shared since their youth. She also befriended Kurumi Hollingberry, a Prefect and resident cookie girl of Gryffindor house (which was QUITE a good thing, because it meant Alice got a whole lot of freshly baked goods. Score!). The rest of her stay at Hogwarts dissolved into feelings of homesickness, resulting in Alice being a recluse. She had few friends other than Emma and Selena, save for her teammates. The quality of her schoolwork began to falter towards the end of term, and though her grandparents knew she was more than capable of understanding things when she put her mind to it, the lioness' marks didn't reflect this. Lucia insisted she improve her grades during the next school year, but her granddaughter paid her words no attention, which would result in consequences for Alice. Second Year (2077-2078) As a consequence of her falling grades earlier on in the year, Alice was prohibited from playing Quidditch during the term by her stern grandmother. This put quite the damper on the girl's summer, but she cheered up a bit upon meeting someone who was soon to become a good friend— Blue Gracae. Alice had long dreamed of world domination, and Blue, a Ravenclaw, was sure she could assist in the rise to power. They got on quite well, for Blue entertained Alice's notions of self-importance, while the Gryffindor went along with her new friend's boycott of chocolate frogs. After Blue convinced her of the inhumanity of eating the sweets, Alice even chose to adopt her very own pet chocolate frog, Frank, who she sustained by feeding bits of chocolate to keep his life-providing charm working. Alice and Blue's friendship was strengthened by hours of discussing dictatorship plans, love germs, and rude people they'd have to imprison when they ruled everything. Blue wasn't the only acquaintance Alice picked up early on in the year. A few days after an uneventful start-of-term feast, she met a Hufflepuff known as Edvard Messer. The two clicked instantly, as Alice was again enchanted with people who humored her ridiculous aspirations and encouraged her to no end. Unfortunately, when she tried to instigate a friendship between Messer and Blue, immense disagreements broke out among the group due to Messer's fondness of eating chocolate frogs and Blue's disgust with his antics. This led to the inevitable downfall of her plans for the takeover of Hogwarts, as her two partners could not get along. At least she had gotten two great friends out of the deal. It wasn't long before Alice became amiable with another Hufflepuff. She ran into Ella Bishop on her way out of the library, and, after Ella saved Alice's frog, they became quick friends. Ella introduced Alice to Edric Barlow, a grumpy Gryffindor boy years older than them, of whom the Hufflepuff was rather fond. He and Alice didn't get off to a very good start, as she was immediately disenchanted with his grouchiness and pushed him into the school's duck pond during their first interaction. However, she and Edric soon developed a grudging affection for each other, often veiled by insults and annoyance but evident nevertheless. Along with Edric, Alice got on good terms with another aged student. When Alice tripped over Prefect Evelyn Wellington's incredibly long legs while traversing the grounds, a highly odd friendship between her and the tall student leader was the result. Despite Alice often making her insecure about her height and creeping Eve out with weird facts and comments, the two had a sibling-like love for each other. Their relationship was also fueled by Blue's infatuation with Eve and her firm insistence that Alice needed to love Eve as much as she did. This proved true after a while, as Alice and Ella, who was also a friend of Eve, began to seriously meddle in the Prefect's love life. They jokingly made comments about how Edric and Eve were perfect for each other, but their silly little predictions came to fruition one late night during Eve's patrols. Alice had been caught out of bed by Gryffindor Prefect Ira Wilson and was being reprimanded and led back to the common room... until the young girls spotted another Prefect snogging on duty! Alice had stumbled upon Edric and Eve's first confusing kiss. Her smugness and simultaneous disgust was short-lived, because Edric and Eve soon noticed the intruders of their moment. They swore Alice to secrecy, but it was difficult for her to keep quiet with Blue and Ella especially. Blue was less suspecting because she couldn't imagine Evelyn kissing a boy after her extensive discussions with Alice about love germs, but Ella was a different case all together. She deduced that Edric was enamored with a Prefect who had height issues, but Alice moved the blame onto weirdly short Prefect Selena Zabini-Riddle. Ella cornered Edric about it, but he came clean about Eve. Blue was informed, too, and everyone soon became less grossed out at the prospect of the two dating. The rest of Alice's time at Hogwarts was spent spying on Edric and Eve's dates in Hogsmeade with Ella (they obtained spy gear and EVERYTHING. A fat load of trouble was also created, but never fear— it ended with a group date of two lovebirds and two little girls), setting free chocolate frogs with Blue, and goofing around with Hassan. Alice did have more encounters at the duck pond with Selena Zabini-Riddle, filled with arguments and comparisons of weird pets, but she didn't push anyone into the water this time. By the end-of-term feast, Alice had appeased her grandmother by bringing her grades up to par, secured herself some new friends, and paved the way for a great next year. Third Year (2078-2079) Coming soon: - Jake/Alec/Anya/Penelope/Tag/Landon/Lex stuff - Hogs Head minion meeting for Mortimer search - Yearbook scribe things - Melanie coming to Hogwarts - Piggit - Broken leg and Jake's lap train ride - The Biter evolves - Brooch/plant biting junk - Fake date with Theo - Attacking Umbrella Vinora with Vivi and Lex we r violent rawr - Pregame noodles - Scrimmage against Slytherin - Train trolleynapping with Lex and Aidan Fourth Year (2079-2080) Coming soon: - Quidditch and Captain stuff - Ice cream with Mo and Lex + train ride - Selina/Dylan things - Star catching with Mo + hitting him in the pretty face with bludger - Flying with West - Kitchen things and cookies - Grandpa + BoG election stuff - Becoming friends with Dora through Beezus, list things - Kissing happened, treehouse and cake - Astro/AR things - Detention we r rebels - trophy stealing - List of people bitten - Look who got a boyfrienddd Fifth Year (2080-2081) Coming soon: - Lex's birthday with Lottie and Aidan - Ascanius came - Selvi flat + Dylan meddles - Dora birthday + uncle stuff - Boys boys boys - Mo makes curry - Quidditch somewhere - Christmas/New Year's stuff - More boys - Cat stuff - West decorates a broomshed - Fright Fest, Glued-on-Goo - Slytherin stole our Quidditch Cup awwww - And dementors nbd - Loopy ice cream, sad syrupy stuff - Firth died - Attacks (common room twice/once during celebration, Fright Fest, RoR patronus thing, History of Magic) - The boyfriend macks on Bliss - Tower jumping with Mo and kersplomeleting - Dora makes waffles - Claw table at the feast - DADA with Dylan - OWLs Sixth Year (2081-2082) Coming soon: - DP internship (Junior Quidditch Correspondent) - Gawking at boys with Dora and Cat (pfft this never happened) - Festival date + visits to Selina's - New Quidditch official - PR0F3SS0R FR3NCH + B3ARDS - HoM + Dora's sister what - Pajama Jammy Jam (Mattress Sliding FTW) - EBWEQBSC quiz bowl with Kaiden - Drumstragglers and Frenchies e'rrrrywhere - Bye bye Mo - Potions w/ Shaharazalm Unction - Halloween party things - Hogsmeade date thing - Christmas at Selina's - We got an ocelot - Charms with West - Anniversary thing - Grilled cheese with Cat - Durmstragglers and Frenchies turn out to be evil - Round 1 Celebration + flying coin jar - Boyfriend goes to Armenia - Letters to Selina - Ocelot caretaking with Mo - Entrance Hall things - Quidditch celebration - Runes with Nigel + Night''mare ''- Astro pinhole projectors - M0R3 PR0F3SS0R FR3NCH - West is a pest (feast) Seventh Year (2082-2083) Coming soon: - QQS interning with West - Lunches with Dora - Mo's show in Paris and school shopping - Cat toy hunting - Sugarplums with the Keller lil' sis - Lex gets a BADGE ooh lala - Visits to Selina's - Platform with the Head Girl - Toby + cat on train - Ring stuff/feast - Topiary planning - People ANSWERING FIRST in Astro - Top student in AR/ question asking - Stargazing with Alexa - Sunday brewing at 9 with Culloden - Alice goes senile - Desperate attempts to save appearance - Fire stuff - Dora meets a boy / Christmas things - Dance lessons - West birthday stuff - Half-Hearted Ball + Game center + Vesper things + boyfriend's band gets a gig - Atole + Titus playdate - last Astro class and running away from the book thing - Talking with Airey about career stuff - TOP CHASER AND GETTING SCOUTED - West career/break up talks - Career decisions - West/Dora/Lex/Penelope feast talks - Rotation last night at Hogwarts Quidditch Gryffindor Quidditch 2076-2077 Team: Selina Skylar (fanficfanatict) Captain Ariella Adler (MagicGlitter) Grayson Bay (TSnitch) Alice Fischer (lemon) Gideon Gert (Macavity) Kacie Gert (Lady Marmalade) August Goldstein (DanialRadFAN01) Jordan Macey (CurlyPotter14) Anya Phillips (LilFox06) Alexandra Potter (Alex_Potter) Zack Tatum (vijaya) Game Results: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (Alice played as Beater and hit no bludgers) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Alice was unable to play) Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wins (Alice was unable to play) Gryffindor Quidditch 2078-2079 Team: Selina Skylar (fanficfanatict) Captain Alice Fischer (lemon) Gideon Gert (Macavity) Penelope Greenwell (AlwaysSnapesGirl) Landon Hughes (JeshieRAWR) Dylan Jacobs (MagicalWorld) Jacob Keller (Syd) Tag Kildare (Team ronmione) Anya Phillips (LilFox06) Melanie Sung (iBeJenn) Ira Wilson (nups21) Game Results: '''Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Alice was unable to play) Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (Alice played as Beater and hit two bludgers) Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wins (Alice played as Beater and hit no bludgers) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Scrimmage - Slytherin wins (Alice played as Seeker, caught one snitch, and bit Dylan Montmorency) Gryffindor Quidditch 2079-2080 ''Team:'' '''Alice Fischer (lemon) Captain Alexa Cambridge (DaniDiNardo) Sarah Edwards (Princesspower) Christmas Goldman (Saz Hale) Penelope Greenwell (AlwaysSnapesGirl) Ellura Hardwicke (Macavity) Daphne Hughes (JeshieRAWR) Jacob Keller (Syd) Selina Skylar (fanficfanatict) Melanie Sung (iBeJenn) Zack Tatum (vijaya) Game Results: Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wins (Alice played as Beater, hit one bludger, and bit Rawdon Vindictus) Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (Alice played as Beater, hit no bludgers, and bit Oakey Gunter) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Slytherin wins (Alice played as Beater, hit no bludgers, and bit Sierra Greingoth) Gryffindor Quidditch 2080-2081 Team: Alice Fischer (lemon) Captain Alexa Cambridge (DaniDiNardo) Sarah Edwards (Princesspower) Christmas Goldman (Saz Hale) Penelope Greenwell (AlwaysSnapesGirl) Mackenzie Jones (Danielle_Daugn) Ryan Myles (Nimmiii) Oichi Paulidine (Rosa Chispa Princessa) Melanie Sung (iBeJenn) Game Results: Staff vs. Students - Students win (Alice played as Beater, hit no bludgers, and bit Professor Sophia Bellaire) Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Alice played as Keeper, blocked one shot, and bit no one) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Slytherin wins (Alice played as Chaser, scored two goals, bit Theo Kinsley AGAIN, and got hit between the shoulders with a bludger) Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wins (Alice played as Chaser, scored three goals, bit Ethan McCarthy, and took a bludger to the back) Gryffindor Quidditch 2081-2082 Team: Alice Fischer (lemon) Captain Alexa Cambridge (DaniDiNardo) Abigail Campbell (Talikins) Sarah Edwards (Princesspower) Christmas Goldman (Saz Hale) Penelope Greenwell (AlwaysSnapesGirl) Jacob Keller (Syd) Tag Kildare (Team ronmione) Ryan Myles (Nimmiii) Anya Phillips (LilFox06) Melanie Sung (iBeJenn) Game Results: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (Alice played as Beater, hit one bludger, and nearly bit one too- no people) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Alice played as Chaser, scored two goals, and bit Derry Ferrier) Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Gryffindor wins (Alice played as Chaser, scored one goal, and bit Marcus Branxton) Gryffindor Quidditch 2082-2083 Team: Alice Fischer (lemon) Captain Benjamin Atreyu (Holmesian Feline) Victor Bay (Grrr..Meow) Alexa Cambridge (DaniDiNardo) Abigail Campbell (Talikins) Demelza Diggle (Zoe) Tessa Hedge (UnicornDragonPatronus) Tag Kildare (Team ronmione) Bartholomew Maroon (Bazinga) Michael Toussaint (Mell) Jeremiah Walker (JennMarie) Game Results: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (Alice played as Chaser, scored two goals, and bit Tobias Tempus... or his robes) Slytherin vs. Gryffindor - Slytherin wins (Alice played as Chaser, scored five goals, and bit Adelaide Adams) Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor - Ravenclaw wins (Alice played as Chaser, scored five goals, and bit Josette Edayson and Lily Potter) Relationships Family Stuff goes here. Friends Stuff goes here. Career Professional Quidditch Alice’s choice to pursue a career in professional Quidditch as a Chaser was influenced by her love of the game, as well as her desire to not limit herself to a university-level team and prove to her peers that she could achieve such a high goal. Her original interest in Quidditch was encouraged by Selina Skylar. As a Quidditch Captain for four years, quite a lengthy term to hold a badge at Hogwarts, there were high expectations for her on the pitch. She ultimately decided to join the Montrose Magpies, the most successful professional Quidditch team in British and Irish League History, despite offers for a position as a starting chaser from the Falmouth Falcons and Ballycastle Bats. This was affected by her long-time idolization of the Magpies’ former coach, Colin MacKenzie. She prefers to work alone but grudgingly cooperates with her fellow Chasers, although the only true friends she has ever had on the team are Alexis Chosen, Hassan Botros, and Derry Ferrier. She has an annoying, sibling-like relationship with the Magpies' trainee healer, Mitzi Craig. Astronomy Astronomy, the field in which Alice plans to find a future occupation, was never an interest of hers until Professor Airey Flamsteed came along. The instructor’s love for the subject was passed along to Alice, and she would never be as passionate about it as she is without his support and guidance. She excelled in the class only after Airey began teaching, eventually achieving Os in both her Astronomy OWL and NEWT. The Gryffindor also achieved the status of Aspiring Astronomer in the course for the four consecutive years that she was Flamsteed's student. After extensively discussing her career options with him, Alice decided to further her education at university level. She has an undergraduate degree in Astronomy and Experimental Magic (earned in June 2086), a graduate degree in Astrophysics and Mechanical Charms (earned in June 2087), and a doctorate degree in Astrophysical Magic (earned June 2090). Each summer since she graduated from Hogwarts, she spent at the Royal Observatory, Edinburgh researching the history of magical magnetic/meteorological instruments used at the facility in the 19th and 20th centuries. She worked with the observatory’s curator to review collection items and archived material. In her spare time, she also cataloged information relating to early Astronomers Royal for the observatory. Upon earning her graduate degree, she started contributing to her projects year-round rather than over the summer. She became a full-time Astronomer at the Royal Observatory, Edinburgh upon finishing her dissertation. Alice became a Fellow of the Royal Astronomical Society in 2085.Category:Gryffindor Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2083 Category:Half-Blood Category:Yearbook Category:Hatstall Category:Daily Prophet Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Wizarding University Category:Montrose Magpies Category:Alumni Category:Astronomy Category:Professional Quidditch Player Category:Wizarding University Alumni